Gunner Ryker
Gunner Ryker Maximinus (This character was created by Belle) Es wird passieren. Gunner Wyatt Ryker was born in to Freyja and Völund Ryker, in Arnis, is a small town in the district of Schleswig-Flensburg, in Schleswig-Holstein, Germany. His mother is a German Muggle English language teacher, and his father is a German Half-Blood Curse Breaker. History Völund Ryker is Part-Giant, his mother Käthe was Part-Giant, and her father Klaus was Part-Giant, and his mother Reinhilde was a Giantess. Völund has always just seemed very tall, just like Gunner. The family does not celebrate or hide fact, if someone were to ask they would admit it. Most people don't so it tends to remain unknown. Maximinus is not the house Gunner expected to be placed in, he is a part-Giant, and a Giant might belong in Maximinus, but he saw himself in Gomes. His father was Gomes type, his grandmother too. It was a family thing to be mysterious, their magically community in German prided themselves on it. Gunner has a younger sister, Hannelore. She however is nowhere near as tall as the males in her family. She also seems to have taken after her mother, she is not a magical child, she was born a Squib. Gunner tends to be jealous of Hannelore and her normal life. Hanne will never be privy to the ugly prejudice remarks that Gunner has being a Half-breed, Part-Giant and above all a Wizard. While Gunner has given into temptation from time to time and pinned for peaceful existence that only Hannelore and his mother Freyja know. He has slowly learned to accept the fact that even on his worst day, he happy, just as he is. Gunner was enrolled in the Academy at age 12 he is a Fourth year but looks much older. He is has never placed much importance on house or year, they students all brothers and sisters in one way or another. He does not like to separate, and prefers to feel a connection to all things, human, animal or beast. Gunner is self taught in a few magical subjects, Bestiary, and Herbal remedies being his favorites. His paternal lineage has given him an advantage, Thick skin. While he is not invincible, and he does not have a high tolerance for pain, he can withstand an inhuman amount damage from physical attacks. |-|Name= Full Name: Gunner Wyatt Ryker Pronunciation: GUN-err · WIE-ət Meaning: War · Warrior Gunner Ryker Gunner From the Old Norse name Gunnarr which was derived from the elements gunnr "war" and arr "warrior", making it a cognate of Günther. Günther is an Ancient Germanic name derived from the name Gundahar from the elements gund "war" and hari "army, warrior". Wyatt From an English surname which was derived from the medieval given name Wyot. Medieval form of the Old English name Wigheard, composed of the elements wig "battle" and heard "brave, hardy". Ryker Possibly a variant of the German surname Riker, a derivative of Low German rike "rich". It may have been altered by association with the popular name prefix Ry. |-|Background= Ethnicity: German Native Language: German Languages Spoken: German, Russian, French, English Accent: German Type of Childhood: Ordinary Earliest Memory: Hannelore being called a Squib Pet: Doberman Pinscher (Great Dane) ; Gisa Eistaube (Ice Pigeon) ; Ziska |-|Facts= Likes: Animals, Pflanzen Dislikes: Handedness: Left Clothing Style: Comfortable Zodiac Sign: Virgo Birthstone: Lapis Lazuli Birth flower: Morning Glory Favorite Scent: Aster, Linnaea, Silene Favorite Drink: Elderberry juice Favorite Sweet: Knotweed Pastilles Personality Gunner spent a good deal being resentful and jealous of his younger sister Hannelore. He has since learned to love himself, and what he is capable of that she is not. He is sophisticated, organized and adaptable. He is very bright, and has an astounding ability to comprehend new information. Gunner is determined and self-motivated, he can be kind and considerate. Still a touch sensitive by nature, he does not stand for prejudice of any kind, he does like to criticize but only as a means of correcting mistakes. Skills Strengths Sincere, Fair Minded, Affectionate Weakness Secretive, Finicky, Obsessive Possessions |} Category:Belle Linda Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Half-Blood Category:Half-Breed Category:Part-Giant Category:Born in Germany Category:German Category:Maximinus Category:Fourth Years Category:September Birthday Category:14 Year Olds Category:Name Begins With "G"